(1) Technical Field
This disclosure relates to methods and apparatus for detecting connectivity characteristics of electronic devices.
(2) Background
Modern televisions, game consoles and similar devices are increasingly connected to both a source of television signals (e.g., antennas, coaxial cable, satellite TV receivers, etc.) and to a home data network, such as Ethernet or WiFi. One technology that has been developed to further such connectivity is the “RVU” protocol supported by the RVU Alliance, which is intended to solve the problems inherent in viewing live or recorded digital media remotely across a home network. For example, an RVU compliant TV can view music, photos, and video from an RVU compliant media server. The RVU protocol specifically can deal with the passing of broadcast video coming from a multichannel video programming distributor through a residential gateway or dedicated media server to other consumer electronic devices in the home.
As a new technology, few devices are currently RVU compliant. Accordingly, when a service provider such as a satellite television company installs subscriber equipment at a customer's premises, an installer must determine whether or not a device (e.g., a TV) to be connected to a home network is RVU compliant or not, because different connection devices are required for the two cases. In order to keep service costs down, such a determination should be done quickly and definitively.
Accordingly, there is a need for quick and definitive methods and apparatus for detecting whether or not a device is RVU capable. The present disclosure addresses this need.